


Insomnia Fanfics

by starbucks_remy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks_remy/pseuds/starbucks_remy
Summary: If you know me as @starbucks-remy on Tumblr, hopefully you know who my character INSOMNIA SANDERS is!





	Insomnia Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> TW: U!Virgil, insomniac tendencies, self-consciousness, self-awareness, say if you need anymore  
Ships: Platonic/Romantic Dukesomnia (can be seen as either), Enemies Anxiesomnia, Platonic Logisomnia

Insomnia and Logan were currently sitting on the couch, Insomnia trying to persuade Logan into letting them and Thomas staying up all night.

_"Oh, come on, Logan, let Thomas stay up for one night?" _Insomnia said to the logical side, his voice smooth as he tried to be convincing. The key word there was: "try".

"Insomnia, it would possibly, if not definitely, mess up Thomas's sleep schedule. So, no, he would not be allowed to 'stay up' for one night," Logan responded with a sigh. To him, Insomnia was slightly irritating. They may have similar views on things, but he would constantly try to mess up Thomas's sleep schedule, even if not purposefully.

Insomnia whined and rolled his eyes. "I hear the sunrise will be beautiful."

"The solution to that would just to go to sleep early as well as waking up early," Logan answered, pushing his glasses up.

"But that's not as fun and exciting as staying up late, gazing at the stars of the Mindscape as you watch the sky slowly shift to the sunrise!" It was obviously he was trying to persuade Logan. Just for one night, he wanted to stay up. He wanted to do his job fully, stay up all night. Not even party like everyone else thinks he would, just look up at the night sky as it slowly turns into the sunrise, and then to day, and then back to night. That was all he really wanted.

"You keep Thomas up until three A.M. at times, Insomnia. He is supposed to be asleep by at least ten P.M. I do not think it would be healthy to stay up for the whole night."

Insomnia sighed a bit and looked down. "That's not really fun. I just wanna see the sky . . ." He frowned a bit and tugged down at his crop sweater. He had become a bit self-aware, making him slightly self-conscious that his sweater showed his stomach.

Logan sighed. "I may allow you to stay up. The word you are looking for is 'may,' Insomnia. I might not allow it."

Instant joy flooded into Insomnia's mind, his bright pink eyes becoming lively. "Thank y-"

He was cut off by an angry groan from what sounded like Virgil, and his eyes shot to where he heard it. He saw Virgil standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What the Hell are you doing here?!" Virgil shouted at Insomnia, who flinched back and slightly hid himself.

Logan's eyes widened, and he moved to stand up.

_"Don't you dare move!"_Virgil's Tempest Tongue kicked in, and suddenly, Logan was stuck to the couch, his mouth clamped shut._ "Why is a _**dark side **_here?!" _he shouted, his eyes going a light blue for a split moment.

"Says the former dark side!" Insomnia shouted, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Says the dark side who had literally _gone to the light sides! You have no reason to be saying that, hypocrite!" _he barked, his voice instead sharp yet light, almost like a loud whisper, so to say.

Virgil looked conflicted for a moment. **"I was becoming more of a light side than you are now," **he said, his voice calmer but still in his Tempest Tongue. **"You have no right to be here and _calmly _talking with us. It's not _right._"**He was spewing nonsense, all right. Logan had wanted to point that out so bad, but he couldn't speak. Mostly because he was basically forced into not being able to sleep, but he was witnessing this, and he realized that Virgil isn't as good as he seems, even if he was able to make it look like that.

_"You _cannot _tell me that I have no right to have a conversation with your little Logic!" _Insomnia looked angry, his pink eyes having a seeming hint of red to it. It was just the pink getting stronger and darker to where it went back to its original color, really.

_"And why can't I?!" _Virgil shouted.

"B-because, it-it's not- it's not . . . it's not right . . . I just wanna talk with someone . . ." He looked to the side, rubbing his arm through his sweater.

"You should talk to the dark sides if you really wanna talk with someone!" Virgil huffed angrily. "They're more you're crowd!"

_"You're the reason I exist!"_ And then, Insomnia disappeared.

Virgil let Logan's invisible binds disappear and he could speak again. "Don't you _dare _tell anyone about this, and you'll see what can happen to you," he growled, disappearing as well.

Logan sat in stunned silence for a moment, then moving himself around, the feeling weird. "That . . . was not correct of Virgil. He would not have . . . that could not have been him."

-^-

Insomnia popped onto his bed. A fluffy, light pink comforter, with bright pink pillows. He laid back on it, his breaths quick and afraid. Virgil did that a lot more to him when he was with the dark sides, and he was afraid for it to happen again and again, even if Virgil was now with the light sides. Even if he shouldn't be. He doesn't belong there. He didn't belong here at all.

Insomnia turned over onto his side, silently sobbing, tears not even running down his cheeks, when he heard the door open.

"Innnsssoooommmnniiiaaa~!" he heard a familiar voice say. It was Remus. No one ever used his actual name in the Darkscape, even if they knew it. Insomnia just kind of stuck to him and no one could've pulled it off.

"What?" Insomnia said, his voice low and obviously upset.

Remus pouted at Insomnia. "What's wrooonngg, Somni?" Remus asked, his sentence kind of stretched out.

"It's just . . . it was Virgil, you know?"

Remus frowned a bit at that. "Yeah, I do know how that feels like. You don't need to feel ashamed with me! It's me!"

Insomnia sighed.

"You need me to be serious about this, don't you?" he asked. He hated being serious but sometimes, it was mandatory for a conversation.

Insomnia nodded weakly as he sat up, patting the spot on his bed next to him.

Remus popped next to Insomnia, mostly to avoid the clutter in the room. "Sooo, did he scream?" he asked curiously, his head tilting a bit.

"Yeah . . . he did. Kind of a lot, too. Not as much as he used to, but he definitely did scream."

Remus frowned more, patting Insomnia's head. "It's okay, he hurt you a lot more verbally . . . at least he doesn't do that anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, that's true, Dukey."

Remus smiled at the nickname. "Of _course_!" he exclaimed, going back to his immature personality, not so serious anymore. "Everything should be a-ss-okay!"

Insomnia rolled his eyes. "What _is it _with you and butts?"

"They're funny!"

"Sure they are." He snickered a bit and smiled at Remus. "You're really nice when we're not around the others," he said, changing the subject.

"Why thank you, I hope that was supposed to be a compliment, but I'll take it as such anyways."

Insomnia sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Just go, now you have no point here."

"But that's not as fun!"

"Fine . . . maybe you can stay. I need something to keep me up.

"Hell yeah!" Remus exclaimed and clapped.

Insomnia smiled at Remus, his pink hair getting in his face and he moved it out of his eyes. "Yeah . . ."


End file.
